¿Valdrá la Pena?
by WithoutHeart
Summary: Desde hace 17 años Bella se ha conformado con ser B y uno más en la familia Swan, sin embargo cuando alguien llega y le arranca suspiros, decide cambiar... -Me has retado a convertirte en chica en menos de 24 horas y claramente acepté así que… arriba... dos años de aniversario, one-shot. ExB


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es original mía.**

**¿Valdrá la Pena?**

_**"Vivir es cambiar, ver cosas nuevas, experimentar otras sensaciones"**_

_Amando de Miguel_

**Bella POV**

**~o~**

-¿estás segura de lo que me pides Bella?- preguntó Alice con una mueca aún estupefacta. Rodé los ojos como por millonésima vez.

-si lo estoy- dije sentada en su cama rosada con las piernas abiertas

-significa compras- comenzó a pasearse por la habitación y aburrida, me puse a jugar con el chicle en mi boca, estirándolo con mis dedos para volver a introducirlo en ella- maquillaje- ahora miraba por su ventana- mucha ropa, peinados, carteras…aretes, collares, tacones- se colocó delante de mí con una cesta de basura- nada de esto- y me hizo escupir el chicle rosáceo ahí dentro

-mira, si no quieres ayudarme con esto no hay problema- me miró con una mueca de disgusto

-claro que quiero ayudarte Bells, pero quiero que estés completamente segura de lo que harás… significa cambiarte totalmente- me dijo con una mueca dulce mi mejor y única amiga

-lo estoy Alice… quiero… sorprenderle con lo que puedo ser- dije pensando en sus ojos esmeralda. Y entonces ella sonrió ampliamente antes de ponerse de pie

-muy bien, entonces comenzaremos desde ahora ya. Me has retado a convertirte en chica en menos de 24 horas y claramente acepté así que… arriba- me indicó mientras juntaba sus manos.

Después de que me puso en el centro de su habitación comenzó a pasearse alrededor de mí con gesto calculador

-hm…postura, si…regular- comentó echando mis hombros hacia atrás haciendo que un par de cosillas formaran un esbozo sobre mi gran polera talla M masculina

-¿auch?- me quejé cuando me quitó la gorra eterna que siempre usaba sosteniendo mi cabello

-vaya… B tiene cabello bastante hermoso- murmuró mientras observaba mi trenza

-si bueno… es un estorbo y no lo he cortado porque a veces tenía que ir a alguna reunión familiar como niña…ya sabes- mentí mientras mordía una uña que estaba molestándome, tratando de disimular.

Y una palma se estrelló contra mi mano con la fuerza de un látigo

-ay Alice eso duele- me quejé mirándola feo y ella se centró de repente en mi rostro

-¡ay Dios mío!- se tomó las mejillas con ambas manos

-¿qu qué pasa?- pregunté confundida

-¿desde cuando no te sacas las cejas? ¿O te quitas el bigote?, Bella tenemos la perfecta recreación de Frida Calo en tu rostro- comentó colocando mi cara en diferentes ángulos

-eer… ¿desde nunca?- dije sarcástica, haciendo sonidos con mi boca.

-supongo que no quiero ni ver tus piernas- y me ofendí

-oye, tampoco es tanto así ¿ok? Uso bermudas, es obvio que no parezco un mono- me defendí cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

-okey, ya está bien, perdona- se rió entre dientes mientras acomodaba unas sillas frente a su espejo – ven, siéntate- me indicó y un poco vacilante lo hice

-wow wow, ¿qué me harás con esas cosas?- dije poniendo mis manos por delante de las pinzas más horrorosas que había visto en la vida

-te dejaré con un rostro más decente, como de chica- indicó encogiéndose de hombros y centrándose en mi cejas- te dolerá pero no quiero que te muevas- me amenazó y asentí tragando grueso

Y por cada vello que salía de mi rostro comencé a cuestionar si realmente todo esto de transformarme valía la pena...

_Flash Back _

_Era como cualquier otro día, tomé mis jeans y una camiseta vieja de Emmett antes de ir hasta la escuela además de mi gorra de los Marines. _

_Todo mundo me conocía por "B" y ante los ojos de ellos yo era un chico más. La razón simple y sencilla es que mi madre murió al nacer yo, por lo que me críe con Emmett, mi hermano mayor y Charlie mi padre. Ambos son excelentes, aunque solo no sabían cómo criar y cómo se suponía tenía que ser una chica. _

_Sé pelear, sé andar en skate, sé decir ordinarieces cono camionero. Sé escupir pero no sé como rayos comportarme como una niña. A pesar de ya tener 17 años, que mis cosas de mujer se hayan desarrollado…el saber peinarse, maquillarse y vestirse no venía agregado en tus genes a la hora de nacer así es que simplemente fui uno más de la casa Swan, ahorrándoles de ese modo el mal rato a mi familia._

_Hasta que lo vi, jamás había sentido mi corazón latir tan rápido. Yo no tenía idea que eran los retortijones que le daban a mi estómago cada vez que él me sonreía. Hasta que Alice, la única chica con la que me relacionaba me lo dijo…_

_A mí me gustaba ese chico._

_Era el nuevo, ese día llegó y no pude despegar mi atención de él aunque trataba de disimularlo. En la escuela tengo mi propio grupo, Jacob, Seth, Sam, Quil, Embry y por último Jared. Ninguno sabe que soy chica y que bajo mi ropa holgada se esconden las mismas cosas que Jessica, Tanya, Kate e Irina se empeñan en exhibir a diestra y siniestra. Bueno el caso es que lo incluimos porque pertenecía a nuestra rama social y yo me empeñé en no demostrar nada hacia él, nada diferente al resto del grupo._

_El asunto es que después de algunos meses, estábamos jugando básquetbol en la cancha de la Push y después de anotar algunos puntos, los chicos decidieron ir a casa de Billy por comida. Me excusé para seguir jugando y unírmeles un rato más y… Edward, el chico que había conseguido arrancarme suspiros se quedó conmigo._

_-¡es mía! ¡Es mía!- gritamos ambos antes de ir por la pelota al mismo tiempo. Resulta ser que él me marcó colocando su brazo sobre mi pecho…y bueno, su mano palpó ahí ciertas cosas que le hicieron parar en seco y a mí querer esconder la cabeza en la tierra como un jodido avestruz_

_-B…- fue lo único que salió de sus labios en medio de una mueca de aturdimiento. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Todo este tiempo nadie lo había notado y justamente él tenía que darse cuenta. Mierda._

_Eché a correr a la playa de la reservación antes de que me dijera algo. Estaba completamente desesperada. Y más que nada, avergonzada. Jamás nunca nadie me había tocado ahí _

_Me tiré detrás de una roca, haciéndome un ovillo._

_Emmett de seguro me habría dicho que parecía una estúpida queriendo llorar. Claro que lo decía de forma dulce antes de acunarme entre sus grandes brazos. Él y Charlie se las arreglaron para cambiarme pañales- lo más probable es que más de alguna vez terminé con uno en la cabeza- para enseñarme a vestir, a comer y un sinfín de cosas que casi siempre las enseña una madre. _

_Y hasta ahora mi vida había sido simple, a pesar de ser mujer y cada mes tener compañía era bueno para mí porque nadie lo sabía en realidad. Servía como fachada para evitar andar llorando en rincones del baño como había visto a muchas compañeras de clase hacer cuando el novio las dejaba, o que andaba con otra y cosas así._

_Y lo peor era, que Edward, el único chico que me interesa lo había notado de la peor forma posible, tocándome las boobis. Hermoso ¿no?_

_-¡B! oh, ahí estás- me encontró sin dificultades. Quizá tendría que haber pensado mejor mi escondite._

_Se sentó junto a mí y se le notaba incómodo. _

_-yo… quiero… ¿eres mujer?- preguntó con una voz que parecía bastante idiota la verdad. Pegué el mentón a mis brazos cruzados sobre las piernas _

_-no, lo que tocaste es un sostén de cocos que siempre llevo bajo la ropa- se rió y me contagió produciéndome una pequeña sonrisa _

_-pero… no lo comprendo… ¿por qué?- él estaba confundido_

_-no sé cómo ser chica- confesé la verdad mirando las olas de agua gris estrellarse contra los acantilados _

_-ah… supongo tienes nombre de mujer, ¿cuál es?- me digné a mirarlo con verdadera curiosidad_

_-¿no te reirás? ¿No se lo contarás a todos? ¿No les dirás lo fracasada que soy? Porque puedes hacerlo, créeme que ya superé aquello- dije evocando a mi primer amigo de infancia. Mike, el desgraciado ventiló mi vida con todos. Por suerte después de que lo golpeé jamás me habló ni dijo nada sobre mí de nuevo. _

_Me sonrió a medias y esa sensación a mi estómago regresó con fuerza _

_-claro que no… siempre tuve una leve sospecha, ¿sabes?- alcé las cejas curiosa_

_-¿por qué?- consulté sin poder refrenarme_

_-veras… tus rasgos eran muy delicados para ser chico…además algo había en tus ojos, nunca te he visto sin la gorra por lo demás. Todas esas cosas me llevaron a pensarlo y darle vueltas, pero no tuve nunca una opinión concreta- respondió encogiéndose de hombros_

_-pero el resto nunca lo ha notado…- observé y noté como algo similar a un rubor ascendía por sus mejillas_

_- te diré por qué si tú me dices tu nombre- abrí la boca para decirle B- el real- finalizó con una sonrisa e hice una mueca antes de decírselo_

_-Isabella, pero… mi familia me llama Bella y me gusta más- mis mejillas ardieron un instante y me di cuenta de que me había ruborizado _

_-hermoso nombre, Bella- en sus labios sonó precioso, tanto que casi me hizo llorar. Okey no.- me gusta- sonrió para sí mismo. Mi nombre le gusta, mi nombre le gusta, canturreé internamente_

_-tu turno- eso me preocupaba, no quería que nadie más supiera mi identidad femenina_

_Contempló el mar antes de contestar_

_-porque me gustaba observarte… y me sentí fatal porque pensaba que me estaba volviendo gay…- dijo bajando la mirada y me reí de forma para nada delicada. No como cerdo pero si a todo lo que daba mi boca_

_-perdón, perdón… es que, no, ¿tú? ¿Gay?… nah- finalicé sorbiendo mi nariz y él sonrió conmigo_

_-¡Edward! ¡B!- escuchamos los gritos del resto acercarse_

_La ansiedad pudo conmigo y me aferré a su camiseta, rogando con la mirada._

_Él me observó con sus ojos esmeralda, preocupado _

_-no se lo digas a nadie, por favor- sentí una extraña conexión en ese momento y supe que él no me iba a defraudar ni me iba a dejar de hablar por mentir acerca de mi sexo. _

_Lo confirmó cuando puso su cálida mano en mi cabeza _

_-no te preocupes por eso, Bella- susurró mi nombre cerca de mi oído y juré ver pasar un unicornio rosado lanzándome arcoíris con su cuerno. Todos ven a Cupido, yo veo al unicornio. _

_Desde esa tarde frente a la playa, comenzamos a hablar más. Yo seguía siendo niño para todos, excepto para él._

_Hasta que sucedió. El baile de primavera se acercaba y él hacía algún tiempo me había conversado algo respecto a eso…quizá ya era tiempo de dejar las camisetas de Emmett y usar ropa de chica. _

_-Bella yo te quiero preguntar algo- estábamos en las gradas, él sostenía mi mano entre la suya, como se nos había hecho costumbre al estar solos, al igual que me llamara Bella y no B- yo quiero saber… si…- tragó duro y vi su manzana de Adán moverse. Yo estaba más que enganchada con el tipo este- quisieras ir al baile conmigo- finalizó alzando su vista hacia mí y nuevamente vi el unicornio pasar…_

_-yo…- abría y cerraba la boca como un pez sin saber que decir- yo si quiero ir contigo Edward… pero…yo no sé bailar ni sabría que ropa usar…te dejaré en vergüenza- murmuré soltándome de su mano y sintiéndome por primera vez desconforme de lo que era _

_-hey, a mí no me importa si vas vestida con un saco de papas…para mí siempre serás hermosa- explicó mientras sostenía mi rostro entre sus dedos índice y pulgar._

_Mi corazón latió más rápido que las alas de un colibrí esa tarde, por dos simples razones._

_La primera, él me dijo hermosa _

_La segunda…ya no sería más un chico, era hora de hacerle honor a mi nombre de mujer y sabía a la perfección quien podría ayudarme con esa tarea…_

_Fin flash back _

-¡Alice! ¡Me duele! ¡Mierda!- dije arrugando los ojos porque sentía mucho dolor sobre ellos

-Ya casi Bella, y no digas esas cosas- me mordí el interior de las mejillas para quedarme quieta. La mitad de mi cuerpo descansaba en el aire, porque no estaba bien sentada

-siento que me sale sangre, ¿Me está saliendo sangre?- pregunté incorporándome y haciendo saltar a Alice

-no, no seas exagerada solo uno más- me quitó el último hasta que por fin se alejó- muy bien, me siento satisfecha con mi trabajo- murmuró complacida mientras yo me miraba en el espejo.

-Wow… yo no sabía que tenía estas cejas tan… bonitas- me esforcé en un buscar la palabra adecuada. Tenían dos arcos regulares y eran delgadas pero no en exceso

-y ya no hay bigote querida- aseguró sonriendo. Me llevé las manos al rostro…era cierto

-vaya, gracias Alice… haces magia- alabé sin despegar los ojos de mi reflejo.

-ya lo sabía, ahora vamos a comprar ropa y cosas de chica- yo ya había ahorrado como para rellenar un closet entero, así que no me asustaba ir con Alice de compras.

Tomamos un taxi hasta el centro comercial.

-o-

-Muy bien, comenzaremos por los pantalones y faldas, los zapatos para el último- indicó marcando con su dedo las secciones en la tienda

-okey. Tú mandas- yo iba como niño siguiéndola. Saqué otro chicle de mi bolsillo y comencé a masticarlo

-¡oye! Te dije que chicles no, ¡escupe!- me llevó al basurero más cercano y me hizo dejarlo ahí

-Alice recién lo había sacado…- me lamenté mirando el piso

-dámelos- me indicó con su mano estirada en mi dirección y la miré asombrada

-compra los tuyos- me quejé, sin embargo no dejaba de mirarme y tuve que ceder- okey ¡okey!- y saqué los de mi bolsillo trasero, delantero, el otro de atrás- ahí tienes- crucé los brazos sobre el pecho

-todos- ella realmente estaba amenazante

-ash- y rebusqué en mi sostén las últimas municiones. Para algo que sirviera tener ese par de cosas, le hice una mueca de ¡tómalos!

-muy bien, vamos- otra vez estaba sonriendo y la seguí en medio de un bufido.

-oye, yo no me voy a comprar todos estos vestidos, algunos si pero no todos, no me gustan- dije haciendo un gesto de desagrado con la nariz a las prendas de ropa

-¿por qué?- consultó seria

-porque siento como si con tan solo caminar se me fuera a ver lo que almorcé el día anterior- y ella se largó a risas, no podía esperar algo diferente de Alice así que simplemente me encogí de hombros.

-perdón, perdón pero es que eso es lo más ridículo que he oído- dijo después de calmarse

-sí, ajá- continué pasando jeans en las perchas con gesto distraído

-ya, Bella, lo que haremos será continuar con parte de tu estilo y combinarlo con cosas más femeninas- me explicó Alice, olvidando momentáneamente el suceso anterior

-¿cómo?- pregunté totalmente confusa. ¿Cómo iba a seguir siendo chico…pero a la misma vez chica? Mi cabeza estaba a punto de hacer ¡cabum!

-mira… por ejemplo, jeans con converse y a veces con tacones, no es necesario que dejes de usar tu ropa de siempre- me sonrió y sentí iluminarse una ampolletita en mi cabeza. Podría ser ambas cosas…- sonreí ampliamente asintiendo en su dirección

-lindo…- susurré y ambas nos centramos en comprar las prendas, dando cada una opinión respecto a uno de los tantos jeans y camisetas que me probé. Ella consistió en algunas y en otras yo lo hice, sobre todo con las que tenían escote. Pero me resigné.

-o-

-Ahora cállate y ve a probarte este vestido, mañana en la noche tienes una cita y estarás despampanante…eso corre por mi cuenta- dijo con aire soñador y de mala gana lo tomé y probé, bufando en todo momento.

Salí sin siquiera mirarme al espejo, Alice y sus gustos estaban llenando mi copa de paciencia y ¡ni siquiera tenía una copa! Era una diminuta copita.

-wow…te…te queda…

-horrible, ajustado, ¿pica?- interrumpí sarcástica mientras me rascaba la parte trasera. De verdad picaba.

-no, eso no era- se cruzó de brazos molesta- y no te rasques ahí- me exclamó en un casi grito.

-está bien, está bien, me rindo- alcé las manos

-iba a decir que te ves hermosa… te sienta de las mil maravillas y sinceramente creo que deberías comprarlo- asentía con su cabeza cada vez que me miraba y lo hice yo.

El vestido se ceñía demasiado… demasiado a mi cuerpo y no creo que sería capaz de usarlo.

-no, este no es- sin esperar respuesta me fui a cambiar y me lo quité sin demasiado cuidado

-pero… Bella…- comenzó a regañar Alice pero yo prácticamente se lo lancé al rostro interrumpiéndola.

-Alice… no quiero que todo el mundo vea mis… cosas- inconscientemente me llevé las manos al pecho, cubriéndome

-bien, buscaremos algo menos revelador y que sea más de tu estilo, creo que este no era el correcto… por ahora- murmuró la último pretendiendo que yo no la oía

-oí eso, y no, jamás me lo pondré- sabía que en un futuro no muy lejano si lo haría.

Alice podría conseguir lo que quisiese

-veremos- desafió mirando las perchas con aire apreciativo

No dije más, discutir con ella no tenía caso.

-sigamos con las compras que ya me estoy cansando- exclamó sentándose

-ay Alice, apenas tienes 3 semanas de embarazo, mide 1.5-2.5 mm y tiene forma de pera, es pequeñísimo- argumenté haciendo un gesto con mi mano

-¿y tú de dónde sabes eso?- preguntó solo algo asombrada

-clases de sexualidad- me encogí de hombros

-vaya cosas que te enseñan ahora- se rió entre dientes- a mí me explicaban lo que era el coito y los aparatos reproductores y ¿sabes? Era bastante curioso como la piel de…-

-yaya, calla Alice aún no quiero entrar en esos detalles ¿sí?- me cubrí las orejas

-como quieras, pero igual te lo diré…luego- se puso de pie riendo, y comenzamos a buscar de nuevo.

-de verdad me siento cansada Bella, cargar a otra personita dentro mío es agotante, sobre todo las nauseas- hice un gesto de asco

-y por eso no quiero bebés- ya estábamos casi listas y ahora íbamos a pagar

-los querrás, además depende de con quién estés…Jasper es tan buen esposo y sé que será un gran padre- puso una cara de completa felicidad y tuve que sonreír ante ella. Realmente su esposo, era un chico esforzado y muy simpático que además de todo la trataba como una verdadera reina. Cada capricho que tenía la atolondrada chica era satisfecho sin demora por Jasper.

Antes de irnos a casa, pasamos a comer donas y un café, claro que ella pidió un jugo. No creo que pueda existir una persona más ansiosa y cuidadosa con su futuro bebé. Ni siquiera sabía que era y ya lo amaba. Definitivamente no era una cosa que yo pudiera comprender.

Una vez dentro de mi habitación llena de poster de bandas de rock y grandes personajes del skate, me dediqué a tratar de meter todas nuestras compras en el pequeño armario.

Por desgracia aún no encontrábamos el vestido y eso me ponía ansiosa de un mal modo, ya no quedaba más que el mediodía de mañana y si no lo hallábamos, solo sería una pérdida de tiempo, una gran y sufrida pérdida de tiempo. Suspiré terminando de doblar mis nuevas prendas. Me costaría acostumbrarme a usar esos conjuntos, a dejar que mis atributos femeninos se notaran.

Eché una breve ojeada por mi cuerpo, deteniéndome en el pecho, ajusté la amplia camiseta en ese lugar y me miré apreciativamente. Afortunadamente mis boobis no eran grandes aunque si sobresalían algo. Tenía una pequeña cintura y al soltarme el cabello, casi me llegaba a ella. Las caderas eran un poco anchas pero de todos modos no destacaban. Decidí que tenía un cuerpo que fácilmente se podría hacer pasar como el de un hombre, puesto que no había sido _'bendecida'_ con voluptuosidades. Lo único que revelaba un poco más mi verdadera identidad era la fragilidad y complexión delgada que poseía, fuera de eso no llamaba la atención como chica. Y entonces, me pregunté por qué razón a Edward si.

Suspiré casi con aire soñador recordando lo lindo que había sido conmigo, sonreí rememorando esas veces que jugábamos con los chicos e inconscientemente él me protegía de cualquier posible golpe o de que alguien tocara un lugar no adecuado. Desde que lo conocí deseé ser una chica y poder ganar su atención, por ello no tuve que pensármelo demasiado antes de recurrir a Alice.

-¡vaya! ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó la voz risueña de mi hermano. Dejé mis cavilaciones y corrí a darle un abrazo. Él se rió besándome la coronilla.

-salí de compras con Alice- respondí una vez que nos separamos. Él frunció el ceño graciosamente

-¿con Alice? Ella tiene tanta energía- se rió y lo acompañé

-sí, lo sé. Es que quería que me ayudara con algo- se extrañó y me miró con la duda

-¿no te podíamos ayudar nosotros? ¿En qué andas metida Bella?- me miró sospechosamente

Le golpeé el hombro

-en nada malo por Dios, solo… quiero… cambiar- me encogí de hombros

-¿cambiar? Haber explícame eso- cruzó sus grandes brazos sobre el pecho

Bufé y rodé los ojos

-Emmett. Quiero verme como una… chica- finalicé observando su rostro que no podría fruncirse más

-¿por qué? Tú ya eres perfecta así. No necesitas parecer chica- argumentó y yo negué con la cabeza, exasperada

-lo dices porque eres mi hermano- lo miré mal

-claro que no Bells. Tú eres hermosa y no necesitas cambiar- negó rotundamente y rodé los ojos

-Emmett. Yo _quiero _cambiar mi apariencia. Creo que ya es tiempo de que sea Bella y no B, además no por siempre puedo usar tus camisetas viejas- él pareció meditarlo unos segundos

-podemos comprarte camisetas idénticas a las mías y ya no serían viejas- sonreí ligeramente

-sabes que no es el punto- le di la espalda continuando con mi labor

Oí un suspiró y luego la cama crujir por el peso de mi enorme hermano mayor

-lo sé Bells, pero no quiero que cambies porque se comenzarán a fijar en ti y entonces tendrán pensamientos y…- apretó los puños y lo miré exasperada

-ay por Dios Emmett, solo soy una chica como cualquier otra

-no, no es así. Eres demasiado linda para tu propio bien- rodé los ojos como por millonésima vez

-Emm, te prometo que todo estará bien y que no voy a cambiar, llevo en las venas ser B- me miró triste y abrió sus brazos para mí. Gateé hasta acurrucarme en su fornido pecho

-me alegra haberte ensañado a pelear- me reí por su comentario.

-si no supiera igual podría avisarte para que repartas un par de golpizas- me apretó entre sus brazos y le di unos cuantos manotazos haciéndolo desistir

-no sé en que momento creciste Bells, no sé en que momento…

-o-

Después de haberle comentado brevemente a mi hermano que planeaba ir al baile mañana en la noche y de que me asegurara que íbamos a practicar un par de pasos de defensa personal, se fue de mi habitación dejándome sola para tratar de dormir. Como se me llevaba haciendo costumbre, mi último pensamiento estuvo dedicado a Edward.

_-¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! ¡Contéstame el celular! ¡Isabella!-_ la molesta voz me hizo espabilar dejando el ovillo en el que me había convertido sobre mi cama. Bendito el día en que le pasé mi celular.

-hola- contesté con voz somnolienta y restregándome con dureza los ojos, espantando los rescoldos de sueño

-hasta que contestas. Pasaré por ti en 15 minutos, tenemos poco tiempo, te quiero… ¡adiós!- y me colgó. Miré la hora y refunfuñé

-¿por qué tan temprano? ¿Por qué?-me estiré caminando a la ducha.

Efectivamente, en quince minutos exactos oí el claxon de un coche. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras encontrándome con Emmett

-papá ya se fue y Alice parece desquiciada bocinando. No creo que sea seguro que salgas con ella en esas condiciones.- advirtió mirando con desconfianza por la ventana

Me reí a boca suelta mientras me tragaba un pedazo de pan y lo bajaba con leche

Me sequé los labios con el dorso de mi mano y le di un beso en la mejilla al chico que continuaba haciendo una mueca rara

-nos vemos al rato Emm.- salí por la puerta con mi bolso en la mano y caminé en línea recta hasta el Sentra aparcado en el bordillo.

-ugh, tu hermano cree que estoy loca- dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante y agitó con malicia la mano sobre su cabeza, arrancó dando feroces bocinazos.

-Por Dios, creo que tenía razón y no estás en un estado normal-abroché el cinturón de seguridad mientras le decía eso

-me conoces, sabes que estoy loca e hiperquinética todo el día- bufó- Jasper me prestó el coche porque dijo que no podía permitir que la mujer más hermosa del mundo que traería a la vida a su bebé anduviera en taxi y agotándose esperando, ¿no te parece lo más tierno y perfecto?- puso unos ojos de soñadora que me hicieron reír

-un poquito cursi, solo eso- respondí sinceramente

-que va, tú eres la chica anti romance o qué- me miró de soslayo

-no… que yo sepa no- admití dudosa.

-me gusta que te hayas soltado el cabello, te queda bien- me avergoncé y miré al piso ante su comentario

-supongo que debo adecuarme- me encogí de hombros

-si quieres podemos cortarlo- sugirió y me apresuré en contestar

-¡no! Digo, lo prefiero largo- ensortijé un mechón de mi castaño cabello en el dedo recordando el por qué no quería cortarlo

-intuyo que hay un motivo oculto- me miró con una media sonrisa y me ruboricé

-bueno… este… yo. A Edward le gustan las chicas con el cabello largo- confesé sintiendo nuevamente mis mejillas arder, solo por él había entendido lo que era eso, antes jamás me había ruborizado.

-entiendo- soltó una risita risueña pero luego su semblante cambió.- me aseguraré de que ese chico no pueda dejar de mirarte- la observé

-eso si encontramos en menos de 2 horas un vestido- suspiré, deseando realmente que ella pudiera convertirme en una chica.

-o-

-Alice, yo creo que ya no hay vuelta, es imposible. Jamás encontraremos algo- habíamos pasado a cada tienda de Port Angels probándome un sinfín de vestidos de toda clase, sin encontrar nada en lo absoluto y digamos que mis esperanzas ya no estaban en la cumbre. Metí la cabeza entre las rodillas, sosteniéndola con mis manos – démonos por vencidas, ya no nos queda tiempo… todo fue en vano, ahora debo pensar que le diré para cancelar- gemí- yo quería ir y…

-¡deja de quejarte!- me hizo alzar la cabeza- okey, creo que este es perfecto- en primera instancia observé su deslumbrante sonrisa y luego descendí a la prenda que sostenía en sus manos, contagiándome su mueca de aprobación.

Corrí al probador y tardé menos de 4 minutos en ponérmelo

Salí abriendo con estrepito las cortinas y ella abrió su boca para después dar saltitos y aplaudir

-¡Alice! Estás embarazada ¡le revolverás el cerebro!- exclamé y ella se detuvo agitada pero sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja

-definitivamente este es- aclaró y me miré en el espejo, observándome desde varios ángulos

-creo que si- mis labios se curvaron sin permiso al admirar mi reflejo. Me sentía satisfecha.

Pagamos a la carrera y nos metimos de la misma forma en el coche

-okey, no manejes como loca. Recuerda que estás esperando el hijo de Jasper- Alice frunció el ceño y los labios en una mueca de apreciación

Después de mantenerse impertérrita por unos segundos suspiró hablando consigo misma

-si, tienes razón- suspiró poniéndose en marcha- con lo que amo andar rápido, será- se lamentó y emprendimos el regreso a Forks.

-Alice…

-¡si ya lo sé!- me hizo callar con su cara y sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla presionando con brío la bocina- ¡mueve tu asqueroso trasto! ¡Quiero pasar muévete! ¡Idiota ridículo! ¡¿Dónde conseguiste tu licencia?! ¿¡De una caja de cereal!?- gritó a todo pulmón y me limité a tratar de ocultarme en mi asiento, sin importunar a la malgeniada Alice. Oí como el otro conductor le gritaba una cosa y ella se indignó. Comenzó una sarta de palabras que nadie debería oír

-Alice tu bebé oye…- recordé

-ah, sí, es cierto- colocó sus manos sobre la plana barriga y continuó vociferando obscenidades. Rodé los ojos y finalmente nos abrieron el paso y sin siquiera dudar ella pisó el acelerador.

En menos de 10 minutos nos bajamos en mi casa y rápidamente nos dirigimos a mi habitación

-tú al baño, yo ordenaré todo. _Go, Go _–apuró con sus manos y después de tomar una toalla me fui a la regadera. Estaba tan nerviosa, cada vez me encontraba más cerca de la hora de la verdad y me sentía muy ansiosa.

Tardé 15 minutos tratando en vano de relajar mi tensa musculatura. Finalmente, llegué a mi habitación… la cual, se había convertido en un improvisado salón de belleza. Secadores aquí, peines por allá, fijadores… sombras, pinceles…

-entra, no te quedes ahí paradota. Lo que menos tenemos es tiempo- me apuró y en una especie de trance fui a su lado para que me diera una rápida evaluación.- primero ponte las medias y luego una camiseta larga para que te maquille y te peine. Ay Dios, me va a dar el soponcio por la presión- se abanicó con su mano y rodé los ojos. Sin embargo me apuré en tratar de embutir mis piernas en esas cosas tan raras.

Me senté mientras ella ordenaba no sé qué.

Entonces, introduje una pierna y solo fui consciente del chasquido de la prenda al ser rota, me paralicé en mi labor y Alice se dio la media vuelta rápidamente

-¿qué hiciste?- preguntó sorprendida

-esto… no estoy segura, oh, creo que rompí las pantyes- fruncí los labios y ella se largó a risas

-está bien, quítatelas, quítatelas- me apuró nuevamente y le obedecí- mujer preparada vale por dos. Ten- me tendió otras- mira, tienes que…- me explicó y después de escucharla atentamente me las coloqué.

-okey… esto se siente muy raro- decidí observándome y tratando de mover las piernas en un movimiento que debió ser muy chistoso ya que ella no podía parar de reír, al cabo de unos diez segundos Alice se detuvo y me señaló la silla.

La camiseta que me había puesto tapaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos y brazos, entonces, comenzó la real tortura.

No soportaba el labial y me lo quitaba inconscientemente con el dorso de la mano o dientes, poniendo a Alice de los nervios.

-no, Bella… ¡Dios! ¡No te lo quites!- me reprendió como por millonésima vez y bufé

-es que Alice, esto es asqueroso- traté de quitármelo nuevamente.

Ella refunfuñó zapateando ruidosamente hasta que respiró profundo y cerró los ojos

-bien. Perfecto ya no te lo voy a poner, al final ni siquiera lo necesitas- la miré un poco sorprendida.- no me mires así, ahora necesito que te quedes quieta ¿sí?- asentí cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

Casi me quedé dormida en todo el tiempo que ella le ponía color a mis párpados y arreglaba mi cabello. Podía ser muy suave si así lo quería.

-hey, ya. Estás lista- me zamarreó para que espabilara y lentamente abrí los ojos, sintiéndome de una extraña forma diferente, y eso que ni siquiera me había echado una ojeada al espejo.

Lo primero que vi fue la radiante sonrisa de Alice y sus lagrimales demostrándome que funcionaban de lo mejor

-Alice, ¿qué pasa?- me acerqué preocupada y ella sollozó negando con la cabeza, mientras unos lamentos ahogados se atoraban en su garganta. Una vez que recuperó el aliento, entre hipidos respondió lo que necesitaba saber

-es que… es que… es mi obra de arte. Te ves tan hermosa- lloró y quedé con cara de espanto

-Alice es…

-no, cállate. Déjame a mí a mi exacerbada sensibilidad en paz- se sorbió la nariz. Juro que jamás entendería a este tipo de embarazadas ¡Apenas tenía 3 semanas! Pobre de Jasper.- ¡A qué esperas! ¿A que terminé de poner la marrana? ¡Cámbiate!- salté de la silla por la repentina ira de mi amiga. Me apresuré en tomar el vestido y comenzar a cambiarme con el mayor cuidado de no romper nada esta vez

-Alice tienes que tomar algo, ir al sicólogo ¡Con un exorcista!- cerré la puerta antes de que me lanzara un labial. Sonriendo con malicia me dediqué a terminar de acomodarme la prenda que me gustaba más de lo que creí que podría llegar a agradarme un vestido.

Al ver mi reflejo en el espejo casi no me trago el cuento de que la chica era yo. De veras Alice tenía magia en los dedos. Si bien mi rostro no estaba maquillado en exceso, los ojos estaban enmarcados de forma sutil y llamativa a la vez por la máscara de pestañas que las ponía tiesas, y la leve sombra sobre mis párpados solo concentraba la atención en esa zona de mi rostro.

Hice varias muecas y recién entonces me convencí de que era yo.

-Bella…- llamó a la puerta del baño con los nudillos y rodé los ojos

Me apuré en tomar las prendas de ropa y salí

-ya, mírame. Examíname- bufé. Ni siquiera podía dejarme la privacidad y tranquilidad que ese pequeño espacio le otorga a una.

-eer... la verdad quiero hacer pis ¡pero claro que te veo luego! Solo dame 3 minutos- me guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Suspiré decidiendo que no lograba entender del todo a esa chica tan especial.

Cuando mi trasero tocó la cama, comenzaron a sucederme una serie de retortijones y escalofríos de lo más raros, una inseguridad en mí misma que en la vida había sentido tomó lugar en mi cerebro, sometiendo mi cuerpo después de unos instantes. Me mordía el labio inferior con insistencia y jugaba con mis dedos sudorosos. A pesar de que secaba constantemente mis palmas en las piernas no cesaban de humedecerse. ¿Y si a él ya no le gustaba? ¿Y si no iba nadie más así? ¿Y si se canceló el baile? Ay Dios, gemí internamente ante las dudas que no me dejaban en paz.

¿Y qué tal si Edward me encontraba demasiado arreglada? ¿Y si mi vestido no le agrada? Miré de soslayo mis prendas anteriores que rápidamente de un modo simple me harían regresar a mi caparazón seguro y feliz. He de reconocer que la idea era bastante tentadora. Fruncí el ceño y escondí la cabeza entre las piernas

-wow, ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué le hiciste a mi Bells?- la voz grave de mi hermano me hizo elevar la mirada rápidamente y abrir los ojos como platos. Él se apoyaba en el dintel de mi puerta y sonreía aunque trataba de parecer serio

-¿me veo mal?- pregunté frustrada- obviamente, me veo ridícula Dios…- me escondí entre las manos

-hey, hey. Tranquila Bella- Emmett retiró suave y dulcemente las manos de mi cara para que lo viera. Me sentía sobrepasada, como si en cualquier momento me fuera a poner a llorar

-pero…

-exageré, te ves realmente guapísima hermanita- me sonrió cálidamente

-¿de verdad?- pregunté haciendo inconscientemente un puchero

-¡Claro! Eres lo más bello que pisa la tierra- me acarició la mejilla con uno de sus dedos y sonreí

-ash, como te adoro- me abalancé a su cuello para darle un abrazo estrangulador

-me alegra saber que tus brazos son fuertes- habló con voz ahogada

-ups, lo siento- me disculpé con una sonrisita

Y entonces él se puso serio

-Bella, óyeme bien, tú eres fuerte y hermosa, así que no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. Está noche, hermanita linda brillas como el sol, es cierto que tengo miedo de que alguien te arrebate de mi lado pero ya estás creciendo y sucederá algún día, sin embargo nadie me prohíbe partirle la cara al degenerado que ose tocarte de mal modo o te lastime de alguna manera- advirtió y mi pecho se llenó de una cálida sensación que me puso lacrimógena. Joder, me visto de chica un día y ya me siento como una.

-¿entendido?- preguntó con voz firme y solo fui capaz de asentir antes de que me abrazara

Y en eso sonó el timbre, haciéndome dar un brinco y que mi corazón se saltara varios latidos

-bien, vamos allá- susurró mi hermano antes de ponerse de pie y bajar las escaleras

-no seas duro con él…- me mordí el labio inferior y él asintió ligeramente

-ah, papá quiere decirte algo antes de que te vayas- y con eso me dejó sola en la habitación, deshaciéndome de los nervios

-ese hermano tuyo es un oso de peluche gigante.- dijo Alice sonriendo- ¡Tu príncipe azul ya llegó!- rodé los ojos

-por Dios Alice, no tengo seis años- me levanté de la cama alisando arrugas invisibles en mi vestido. Le di un gran abrazo- muchas gracias por transformarme- ella asintió conteniendo las lágrimas

- me alegra que me hayas elegido como tu hada madrina ¡regresa antes de las doce cariño!- me gritó cuando comenzaba a bajar. Arrugué el ceño y le enseñé mi dedo medio, lo último que oí de su parte fueron carcajadas.

Cada peldaño que descendía aumentaba el martilleo en mi pecho y me mordía con más fuerza el labio, siendo totalmente inconsciente del dolor que esto debía provocarme.

Para cuando llegué al piso, mi respiración se detuvo un segundo al encontrarme con sus ojos fijos en mí. Se veía realmente encantador con su traje negro y los labios entreabiertos. Permaneció así durante lo que me parecieron horas en las cuales no sabía cuáles eran sus pensamientos ante mi cambio, hasta que alguno de los integrantes de mi familia aclaró su garganta y él pareció espabilar

-eh… estás hermosa, Bella- noté como mi papá abría los ojos de la impresión y Emmett bufaba. Sin embargo siendo totalmente consciente de esto, no pude evitar el sonrojarme.

-gracias- hablé apenas con un hilo de voz y mi hermoso hermano mayor se rió entre dientes. Ya me las iba a pagar.

Nos quedamos mirando un par de segundos hasta que él le habló a mi padre

-la traeré antes de la una de la madrugada, como habíamos acordado. Prometo que voy a cuidarla jefe Swan, Emmett- ambos hombres asintieron y él se dirigió a mí pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, mi padre me llamó

-uhm, te esperaré afuera- asentí en su dirección y él salió.

-eché en tu bolso un…- hizo el gesto del spray de pimienta

-papá- reprendí y él se encogió de hombros

-estás realmente preciosa hija- habló con voz áspera

-gracias papá- me sonrojé

-¡mira si hasta se sonro!- no lo dejé terminar y lo miré mal, antes de darle un para nada delicado golpe en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Sonreí satisfecha y acomodé con ligereza un mechón de cabello.

-ahora si estoy más tranquila, nos vemos papá- me despedí con un beso en la mejilla de un risueño Charlie

-cuídate bebé- salí al exterior, donde el viento jugueteó con mi cabello y me hizo ser totalmente consciente del apuesto chico que tenía delante. Me paralicé sin saber qué hacer

-hola- saludó caminando hasta mí con una sonrisa

-hola- él tomó mi mano y le dio un suave beso que llenó mi estómago de bellas y revoltosas mariposas. Me guió hasta su coche aparcado en el bordillo y me abrió la puerta antes de que yo lo hiciera-uhm… gracias- dije sonrojándome. ¡Basta ya! Si, es cierto que parece un dios griego y que se ve muy, muy apetecible pero compórtate Bella, ¡por Dios!

Respiré la agradable fragancia y me relajé contra el asiento

-te ves muy bien- comenté una vez que manipulado los mandos nos dirigíamos al instituto

-tú luces mejor que bien. Aunque, me gustaría saber por qué el cambio- me tensé

-¿no te gusta?- traté de controlar la ansiedad y me mordí el labio inferior de nuevo. Me observó con aquellos hermosos ojos

-claro que si me gusta, me fascina como te ves. Yo ya te dije que podías venir con un saco de patatas y para mí te verías como la más hermosa del mundo- me reí, dejando a un lado mi tensión

-me alegra oír eso, de veras- asentí y él se me quedó viendo fijamente- ¿qué?

-creo que tendremos un problema- reflexionó

-¿cuál? ¿Qué va mal?- pregunté preocupada

-nadie podrá mantener sus ojos lejos de ti y eso me molesta- observé su cara y fruncí el ceño por la seriedad que había allí

-por favor, Edward. Seguramente se sorprenderán de que soy una chica aunque es imposible que no lo supieran. Mike ya ventiló mi vida personal una vez- me encogí de hombros

-¿qué?

-sí. Se hizo pasar por mi amigo y cuando le conté no halló nada mejor que contárselo a todo mundo para que se rieran de mí. Pero eso ya es parte del pasado, sin embargo algunos deben recordarlo

-es un malnacido- apretó el volante

-Edward, de verdad ya lo superé… digamos que la paliza que le di sirvió para quitarme el coraje- él soltó una carcajada que como siempre, encontraba lo más suave y hermoso de la vida

-¿lo golpeaste? ¿Mucho?

-no fue a clases por una semana y luego evitaba toparse conmigo- sonreí evocando aquellos recuerdos

-me alegro, de veras- asintió reflexivamente

-yo también- coincidí

-pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta, Bella- adoraba como decía mi nombre y me miraba simultáneamente.

-¿uh?

-por qué decidiste cambiar- repitió y tuve que tomarme unos minutos para pensar

-porque creo que es hora de ser la mujer que soy, deseo serlo.- afirmé

-me gusta que quieras serlo, aunque te adoro en tu faceta de _B_

-¿en serio?- pregunté incrédula

-claro que si. Eres como una caja de sorpresas, tanto siendo Bella como siendo _B_. y ambas facetas me gustan. En general… tú me gustas- añadió mirándome de reojo y me sonrojé furiosamente. Aunque quería decirle que él también me gustaba las palabras se atoraron tras mis dientes y no me dio tiempo de forzarlas, ya que llegamos al instituto.

La súbita tensión en mi cuerpo me sorprendió y desagradó a partes iguales. Después de todo aún me ponía nerviosa este encuentro frente a todos con esta ropa y siendo quien soy.

Edward me abrió la puerta y me ofreció su mano con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Mis nervios y dudas se esfumaron en una nube de humo antes de aceptarlo y entrelazar nuestros dedos para comenzar a caminar.

-¿estás nerviosa?- preguntó acercándome a su cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer y no precisamente de frío

-un poquito, ¿tú?- me mordí como idiota el labio

-nop- contestó sonriente

-¿no?

Negó con la cabeza

-¿cómo podría estarlo si la chica-chico más hermosa del mundo me acompaña?- sonreí tímidamente ante su comentario e iba a acomodar un mechón de mi cabello cuando él me detuvo- déjame a mí- y con una delicadeza extrema, ensortijo en su dedo los cabellos y los colocó ordenadamente tras mi oreja. Hecho que me hizo ver estrellitas luminosas por la sensación tan placentera de su roce.

Nos miramos a los ojos, conectando nuestras miradas por unos instantes

-creo que debemos entrar- susurró y asentí, incapaz de hablar coherentemente observando ese perfecto par de esmeraldas tan brillantes y sinceras.

Con un nudo de nervios en el estómago dejé que me guiara al hervidero de bullicio que se oía en los pasillos.

Cuando irrumpimos en la estancia tomados de la mano, todas o casi todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a nosotros y contuve el aliento, los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse notar, sin embargo Edward me ceñía hacia él con fuerza y se inclinó a mí cuello, haciéndome hiperventilar

-respira- susurró en una caricia de terciopelo a mi oído, fue en ese momento en que solté la respiración- buena chica- sonrió y me fijé en su rostro, sintiendo que todo el resto desaparecía.

-no te acostumbres a que lo sea- respondí de vuelta provocando en su pecho una carcajada

-ven, vamos a beber algo- me jaló hacia la mesa de los refrescos y me sirvió uno

-¿B?- oí la voz de chicos cerca de mí y focalicé los rostros atónitos de mis amigos. Sonreí dificultosamente

-¿qué tal?

-¿qué onda tú?- preguntó reconociéndome con los ojos como si no se lo creyera Seth

-¡sorpresa! Soy una chica- alcé las manos exacerbando la acción

-ya nos hemos dado cuenta- comentó Jared

-¡Vaya que chica!- piropeó Jacob con una sonrisa- yo siempre lo supe- se cruzó de brazos con suficiencia

-¡ay como no! ¡Mentiroso!- Sam le golpeó el hombro y sentí un brazo ceñirme con fuerza de la cintura

-hola chicos- saludo Edward acercándome a él posesivamente. Todos se fijaron en esto y no pude evitar el ruborizarme, aunque no me avergonzaba en lo más mínimo.

Silbaron por lo bajo

-¡parecemos una manada de lobos hambrientos!- exclamó Quil ganándose unas potentes carcajadas por parte de todos, incluyéndonos a Edward y a mí

-¿no van a criticarme? ¿No me retaran?- pregunté después de un rato, realmente estupefacta

-para nada. Nosotros fuimos los ciegos, de hecho deberíamos disculparnos por lo brutos que fuimos algunas veces. Que mala cosa, me dio cargo de conciencia- se lamentó Jacob y los demás lo siguieron

-no, no. Nada de eso- me apuré en aclarar

-claro que deberían disculparse…- masculló Edward por lo bajo y lo miré mal

-er… Embry, ¿qué haces?- todos lo miramos raro al notar como señalaba una cosa, apretando los brazos marcando su escasa musculatura, ya que era bastante flacucho

-yo… nada pues, solo señalo- se encogió de hombros con una expresión canchera en el rostro

-¿y tienes alma de señaletica ahora?- lo molestó Jacob y nos reímos

-ay, son unos pesados- se quejó relajando los brazos

-y tú un suavecito- estallaron en carcajadas

-ya, dejemos a los tortolos comerse en paz- susurró Sam y me sonrojé

-¡salvajes cavernícolas!- gritó Seth

-oye…- me quejé

-¡te esperamos el sábado B!- gritaron a modo de despedida y asentí. Encaré a Edward con lentitud, haciéndolo irremediablemente despegar su mentón de mi hombro

-se lo tomaron mejor de lo que creí- tomó mi vaso y el suyo, dejándolos sobre la mesa. Lo miré extrañada- estaba bebiendo de eso…- me quejé pero me ignoró capturando mis manos.

-luego regresamos por ellos- se encogió de hombros abrasándome con su mirada

-pero yo quiero ahora- refunfuñé

-baila conmigo- me pidió suavemente

-¿qué?- me acerqué a su oído- yo no sé bailar- sacó partido de mi cercanía para apegarme a su cuerpo y tomar mis manos para guiarme a la pista donde algunas parejas se movían al compás de una canción lenta- de verdad no sé- me resistí

-¿confías en mí?- preguntó dejando que su aliento serpenteara sobre mi piel, causándome escalofríos.

-si- mi respuesta fue inmediata y pude sentir su sonrisa

-entonces déjame guiarte- tragué con dificultada antes de mirar sus ojos y asentir lentamente.

Comenzamos a mecernos suavemente, sincronizando nuestros pies para ir juntos

-este vestido te sienta de maravilla. Jamás creí que vería a Bella Swan con un vestido- comentó a mi oído y sonreí escondiendo mi cara en su hombro. La mano que tenía en mi cintura y el calor de sus dedos sobre mi piel me estaban haciendo sentir gratas ondas de placer

-Alice me ayudó mucho. Es mi hada madrina- confesé y sentí la risita formarse en su pecho

-pero tenía una belleza que trabajar. Debe haber sido muy fácil

-oh, por supuesto- contesté irónicamente

-Bella eres hermosa

-deja de decir aquello. No me lo creo, no aquí donde hay tantas chicas lindas

-no me interesa otra más que tú. Eres hermosa- repitió en mi oído haciéndome estremecer

-déjalo…

-no hasta que lo aceptes. Eres preciosa Bella- me sonrojé ante la fuerza en sus palabras

-y tú un testarudo- rió suavemente

-eres hermosa

-Edward- reprendí

-eres hermosa…

-¿qué debo hacer para que dejes de decirlo?

-uhm… ¿además de aceptarlo? Puedes darme un beso, sí, yo creo que con eso estaría más que bien- no pude evitar el golpecito que le di al hombro, aunque ciertamente ya llevaba mi buen tiempo pensando en cómo sería aquello.

-Edward… quiero decirte algo- comencé, forzando a las palabras que antes se habían atorado

-dime, hermosa- volví a golpearlo

-en el auto me dijiste…

-sip. Te dije que me gustas y me gustas mucho, si te soy sincero- mi pechó se infló por sus palabras y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se formó en mis labios

-bien… tú también… tú también me gustas mucho- se detuvo un instante para mirarme directo a los ojos, como si tratara de leer en ellos y si eso era, lo que encontró lo complació. Retomó la dulce cadencia del vaivén de nuestros pies

-eres perfecta Bella, realmente perfecta y hermosa y te quiero tanto- no pude evitar el amoldarme más a su cuerpo, me sentía en las nubes

-también te quiero- contesté de vuelta y él comenzó a despegar su rostro de mi cuello para verme a los ojos. Sentía en cada latido, en la precipitación de la sangre en mis venas que deseaba besarlo, lo ansiaba de veras.

El juego de luces hacía un maravilloso trabajo en sus facciones esculpidas por ángeles y mi respiración se enganchó a la suya cuando se acercó muy despacio a mí, como avisándome, dando el espacio para arrepentirme, sin embargo, solo deseaba probar el sabor de sus labios, el pensamiento me secó la garganta y entonces, justo en el preciso momento en que el acto tan esperado ocurriría sentí el impacto y más tarde el escurrir del líquido frío en mi piel y ropa.

Me separé de Edward rápidamente, dando un brinco ante la sorpresa. Muy cabreada como para actuar con coherencia me di la media vuelta para encontrarme con el rostro sonriente de Tanya y sus hermanas.

La ira pudo conmigo y en un irracional impulso me lancé contra ellas para atacarlas y desquitar mi furia, pero unos fuertes brazos me detuvieron el aire, impidiéndome arrancar sus cabellos por quebrar mi momento perfecto ¡Ellas no tenían ningún derecho!

-¡tranquiliza a tu fiera!- reprochó espantada Irina

-¡ella no es ninguna fiera!- respondió Edward, quien me sujetaba a pesar de que luchaba contra él.

-¡nos quería atacar!- gritó Tanya y la música y todo se detuvo, para centrarse en nuestro pleito

-¡me lanzaste jugo!- le recriminé- ¡Suéltame!- forcejé contra la jaula que eran los gruesos brazos de Edward. Estaba encolerizada

-que paranoica- Kate hizo un gesto despectivo en mi dirección

-¡son unas estúpidas!- me zafé de Edward y ya con toda la parte trasera y el peinado mojado y deshecho me largué de esa estancia, zapateando con enfado.

Sin embargo otra emoción se abrió paso en mi mente y corrí por los pasillos conteniendo las lágrimas de ira y frustración.

En un arranque de furia me quité los zapatos, dejándolos a medida que avanzaba a la salida.

Me senté en una banca oculta por las ramas de un sauce y la neblina que a esa hora ascendía por los troncos de los árboles. Y acurrucándome ahí me dediqué a tratar de calmar mis emociones.

Había estado tan cerca de recibir mi primer beso pero no, ¡tenían que llegar las idiotas y arruinarlo todo! Probablemente Edward piensa que soy una fiera y una incivilizada y por ello me deje. ¡No me importa! Grité mentalmente, aunque sabía que era mentira.

Tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que no noté el momento en que Edward se sentó junto a mí hasta que colocó su chaqueta sobre mis hombros. Lo miré con emociones encontradas

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté volviendo la vista al frente

-vine contigo Bella- contestó suavemente, y de la misma forma, apartó mechones de mi húmedo cabello del rostro

-no quiero que me veas así. Estoy horrible- me cubrí el rostro con las manos

-no es así. ¿Qué parte de eres hermosa no entiendes?- descubrió mi cara con sus cálidos dedos y me hizo mirarlo

-¿Qué parte de _soy un desastre _no entiendes?- noté como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, aquellos labios que estuve tan cerca de probar

-bien, eres el desastre más hermoso que he visto- rodé los ojos

-Edward eso es cursi- me quejé

-lo cursi a veces es lindo- se encogió de hombros

-no entiendo por qué yo, siendo que hay chicas más lindas y que no tienen complejo de hombre- exterioricé mis miedos

-nadie es como tú e incluso antes de que te pusieras este bello vestido yo ya te encontraba despampanante. Antes de que notara este largo cabello tal como me gusta, eres perfecta para mí -me rendí bajando los hombros y escondiendo mi cara en la curvatura de su hombro

-tú también eres perfecto para mí Edward- susurré- ¿estás seguro que incluso siendo como una fiera despeinada y mojada te gusto?

-que sería de un hombre sin una chica fiera que saque las garras. Lo de despeinada te sienta de maravilla y lo de mojada… bueno, eso solo hace que sepas más dulce, si es que se puede- susurró besando mi cuello y logró que me estremeciera entre sus brazos que ahora me abrazaban con fuerza.

-eres tan tierno conmigo Edward- copié su acción, rozando mis labios contra la piel que despedía un maravilloso aroma masculino

-no te sale de a gratis querida- me separó de él despacio y acomodé mi cabello tras las orejas

-¿no?-comprendí su juego al notar la chispa divertida en el fondo de sus ojos. Aferré mis dedos a su camisa y él negó con la cabeza

-nop.

-¿y cuánto me estaría costando?- me acerqué un poco más a su cuerpo

-hmm… podríamos empezar con un si y veinte besos- se encogió de hombros

-¿un si?- mi corazón se aceleró

-yep. Solo debes contestar una pregunta correctamente y estos labios deliciosos serán tuyos por siempre- estiró la boca

-es bastante tentador. Haber, ¿cuál es esa famosa pregunta?- me acercó a él asiéndome por la cintura

-nah, solo algo simple… no requiere mucho estudio.- me miró con los ojos brillantes y con un leve rubor en las mejillas- ¿quieres ser mi novia-novio?- entreabrí los labios con una media sonrisa.

-claro que quiero ser tu novia-novio, aunque...

-¿aunque?- pareció contrariado

-quizá… si alguien me convence… quiero dejar atrás todo eso de ser chico para ser chica, tener cabello de chica… ropa de chica y por último, labios de chica- a estas alturas nuestras narices casi se rozaban unas con otras a cada respiración

-uhm… creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto…- y sosteniendo muy delicadamente mi mentón en su mano, comenzó a jugar con mi nariz y posteriormente acercó sus labios a los míos entreabiertos que ya esperaban por él. El cálido aliento que salió de su boca rebotó sobre mi piel estremeciéndome de anticipación.

Muy suavemente besó el espacio entre mi nariz y labios, luego la comisura derecha de mi boca hasta que finalmente, de la manera más explosivamente dulce sus labios tibios hicieron contacto con los míos, generando una descarga eléctrica que bajó por mi espina dorsal, viajando por todas mis extremidades que cobraron vida propia al aferrar aún más cerca la cara de Edward.

Lentamente, con deliberada parsimonia unimos nuestras bocas en un baile antiquísimo, en uno que se da cuando realmente se besa y se siente con el corazón. Chispas de colores rebotaban entre nosotros cuando chocábamos nuestros labios en algo tan natural e instintivo como lo es respirar.

Después de dedicarle una importante atención a mi labio inferior, presionó su boca sobre los mía antes de retirarse unos pocos centímetros

-vale, creo que quiero ser chica para siempre.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno, estoy aquí nuevamente con un One-shot diferente, este también es para celebrar otro año más aquí en Fanfiction, ahora ya son ¡dos! **_

_**Realmente, me encanta estar en FF, porque gracias a él y obviamente a Stephenie por llenar mi mente de ideas descubrí el placer de escribir y solo por eso, por lo bien que eso me hace sentir, además de ustedes, las lectoras que alegran mi día a día; puede haber sido una pésima jornada pero siempre leer sus apreciaciones y sentir que lo que a mí me gusta escribir también les es grato de leer es algo sinceramente maravilloso. Espero de todo corazón que este fic, que para mí significa bastante les haya alegrado y gustado, por lo menos un poquito.**_

_**Gracias por darme una oportunidad y hacer de estos dos años algo grandioso!**_

_**tomatazos o pedradas se las acepto!**_

_**que Dios las bendiga, un abrazote enorme :P**_

_**¡Chau chau!**_

_**PD: 1.-perdónadme si es que se me pasó algún error ortográfico y/o de redacción.**_

_** 2.- voy a subir dos capítulos de mi nueva historia " De Dulce y Agraz" .**_


End file.
